


The Talk

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [67]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Humor, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), The Talk, Useless Lesbian Azula (Avatar), clueless zuko, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Zuko takes it upon himself to give his younger sister the talk, because who else could have?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	The Talk

“Azula,” Zuko said, knocking on her door one morning.

“One second,” Azula said, and Zuko heard significant shuffling before the door opened. “What?” Azula asked standing in the doorway in only a robe with her hair in a messy bun.

“It’s like noon,” Zuko said slowly. 

“So?”

“You’re not one to lay around in bed,” he said. 

Zuko was thoroughly confused. Azula was known for her annoying habit of getting up at 5:30 every single morning to train, so it was weird to find her abed at this late an hour. 

“I appreciate you judging my sleep habits,” Azula said. “Is that why you came?”

Zuko shuffled his feet and looked down.

“I actually want to talk to you about something,” he said. 

“Something?” Azula asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Zuko said quickly. “Just kind of important.”

“‘Zula? Who is it,” a voice called from inside the room.

Zuko scrunched his brows together.

Azula sighed and opened the door wider. 

“Are you coming in?” She asked, turning without waiting for his response. 

She padded back to her bed and sat down. 

Zuko entered slowly and saw Azula’s best friend, Ty Lee was also in her bed. 

Now Azula sleeping in made sense. 

Every time Ty Lee slept over Azula woke up later, for some reason. They probably stayed up late talking about girl things, Zuko thought. 

“Want to sit, brother,” Azula asked as Ty Lee took her hand and began cracking her knuckles. Azula paid it no attention.

Zuko pulled out the desk chair and sat down.

“I was actually hoping to talk to you privately,” he said, eyeing Ty Lee. 

“Should I go,” she asked, looking at Azula.

“Ty won’t tell anyone whatever it is you have to say, will she?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee shook her head.

“It’s a little bit personal,” Zuko said. 

Azula sighed and looked over at the acrobat. 

“I’ll see you in a bit?”

Ty Lee nodded and let go of her hand. She looked at Azula and tilted her head to the side and it seemed to Zuko as if she was waiting for something. 

Azula narrowed her eyes and shot her brother a glance, looking back at Ty Lee. 

The girl sighed, slid out of bed, tied her robe tighter and left the room. 

“What was that,” Zuko asked. 

“What was what,” Azula replied, reclining further on her headboard now that there was more space to spread out. 

“That look,” Zuko said. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Azula said, dismissively. “Can we please discuss what you want to discuss.” 

“Uh sure,” Zuko said. “So you just turned 16,” he started. 

“Shrewd observation,” Azula said. “Seeing as you insisted on throwing a party.”

Zuko pursed his lips and stayed on topic. 

“Uncle said I should speak with you about something,” he said. 

“Is it about the job you refuse to give me? I’m going out of my mind here,” Azula said. 

Zuko looked up at her, eyes wide.

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Not literally,” she sighed. “Not again.”

Zuko relaxed. 

“It’s not about that,” he said. “But news on that is coming soon.”

“Great,” she said. “So what’s this?”

“I’m not sure how much you spoke with father before I came back,” Zuko said. 

Azula narrowed her eyes. 

“We spoke plenty.”

“Not like that,” Zuko said. “Spoke about certain topics…”

“You’ve lost me,” Azula drawled. 

Zuko pursed his lips. 

“It wasn’t covered in school and I just remember when Uncle told me I was so confused and…”

“Spit it out Zuzu,” Azula said.

“Someday soon you might meet someone and develop an interest in them,” Zuko said. “I thought you might need _the talk_.”

Azula blinked at him which he took as a signal to continue. 

“When you have a boyfriend you might want to do certain activities together but there are important precautions you need to take. It would be very unbecoming for a princess of the Fire Nation to get pregnant out of wedlock you see…” 

Azula continued to stare at him.

“You know what activities I’m talking about, maybe? It’s sex, I’m talking about sex. Now, I didn’t really understand how it worked and-”

“Zuzu please stop talking,” Azula said blushing furiously. Zuko blushed and looked down as well.

“I know it’s an uncomfortable topic,” he said. “But since you’ve had shit parental figures…”

“Please, please, please stop talking,” Azula said. 

“It’s ok, everyone's a little freaked out by the topic at the beginning.” 

Azula ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. 

“I know about sex Zuko,” she said after a bit of silence.

“No I’m not doubting that you know what it is, I just want you to be prepared for when the right guy comes along. Or just a guy, I guess,” Zuko stuttered. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not planning on having sex with any guys,” Azula said. 

“Well you’re still kind of young and-”

“I do enjoy having sex with women though,” Azula said, cutting him off again. 

Now it was Zuko’s turn to blink at her. 

“Women?”

“I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you,” Azula sighed. “Women, like Ty Lee,” Azula said. 

“Ty Lee,” Zuko echoed. 

“Use your own words please,” Azula said, failing to make eye contact. 

“Ty Lee,” he said again. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. 

“Who is it,” Azula called. 

“Is Zuko still there because I left some stuff,” Ty Lee called. 

“Ty Lee,” Zuko said, a little louder. 

The door opened and Ty Lee popped her head in. 

“Oh sorry, I’ll come back,” she said. 

Zuko just stared at her.

“Come in Ty,” Azula sighed, patting the bed next to her. 

Ty Lee walked in slowly and sat down under Azula’s arm. 

“Ty Lee,” Zuko said for a fourth time.

“Why is he just saying my name,” Ty Lee whispered to Azula. 

Azula pursed her lips and fought her blush.

“How does _that_ work?” Zuko asked finally. 

“I guess General Iroh’s sex ed lesson skipped the portion on two women,” Azula said in an attempt at dry sarcasm. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Did you tell him about us, finally,” Ty Lee asked, looking between Azula and Zuko. 

“Finally?” Zuko asked. 

“He’s still processing,” Azula said, dropping her arm to Ty Lee’s shoulder. “He’s not as judgemental as I thought he would be, but just as clueless.”

“See I told you!” Ty Lee said. 

“You did,” Azula said. 

“But how does it work,” Zuko asked again, having heard none of the conversation the two girls were having.

“How does it work for you,” Azula asked. 

Zuko looked up at her, flustered. 

“Well I, I put it in?” He said. 

“Fascinating,” Azula said. “I can see why you thought you were going to give me the talk. You’re obviously an expert.”

Ty Lee giggled. 

“But with two girls…” Zuko said. 

“Zuzu I can’t do this with you. I don’t know why you thought you had to do this with me,” she said. 

“Two girls,” he repeated. 

“I promise I won’t get pregnant, can you leave now,” Azula said. 

Zuko was apparently deep in thought because he made no motions to get out of the room. 

“You broke him,” Ty Lee said, putting her arms around Azula’s torso. 

“Zuzu!” Azula yelled, fed up. 

Zuko snapped to attention. 

“Stand up and leave my room,” Azula commanded. 

Zuko did as he was told, walking out without closing the door. 

Ty Lee pulled herself off of Azula causing the girl to grunt in displeasure. 

“Calm down, I’m coming back,” she said as she walked to the door, closed it, and got back on the bed, once again wrapping Azula in a tight embrace. 

Azula bent her head down and kissed Ty Lee. 

“I wonder who’s going to explain lesbian sex to Zuko,” Ty Lee said in between kisses. 

“It won’t be me,” Azula said, turning to her side to face her girlfriend better.


End file.
